


I Love Talking With Scandalous Women

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NelsonMa: I’m majoring in gender studies and it’s gonna be really cool</p><p>Angelsky: that will be, I was thinking of minoring in that. I’m doing political science and communications, cuz I wanna be the type of woman that wrangles powerful men</p><p>Morelikedamnilton: she was undecided until she figured out alex’s squad was going here too</p><p>NelsonMa: did u rly change majors based on ur sister’s past husband and current bf</p><p>Angelsky: dude</p><p>Angelsky: like I get it seems really fuckign weird</p><p>Angelsky: but if u knew the shit that alex got up to you’d want to follow him around too</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Talking With Scandalous Women

**Author's Note:**

> lol guys i'm at work and in front of a computer
> 
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = NelsonMa  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = AngelSky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Schuyler = Morelikedamnilton

**NelsonMa started chat**

**NelsonMa renamed chat Roomies <3**

**NeslonMa has added AngelSky and Morelikedamnilton to Roomies <3**

**NelsonMa:** Hey guys! I’m Maria, and I guess we’re gonna be roomies! J

 **Angelsky:** Hey! I’m Angel!

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I’m Lizzie! (Short for Elizabeth)

 **Angelsky:** We’re sisters (I took a gap year to France, so I’m a year older)

 **NelsonMa:** omg that’s so cool

 **NelsonMa: @morelikedamnilton** what’s up with that username lol

 **Morelikedamnilton:** right I was trying to one-up someone who was trying to date my husband in a part life

 **Angelsky:** Wait really I just didn’t question it that’s so gr8

 **Angelsky:** has alex seen it

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yepp, he said he was a fan

 **NelsonMa:** Who’s alex?

 **Angelsky:** her husband in her past life

 **Angelsky:** who is a cheating cheater who cheats but is also really amazing and cute

 **Morelikedamnilton:** so smol

 **NelsonMa:** that’s cool, I think

 **NelsonMa:** not the cheating part tho

 **Morelikedamnilton:** we’re dating but he doesn’t know it yet

 **Angelsky:** wat

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Yeah, I figured it out with john

 **NelsonMa:** how does he not know u guys r dating

 **NelsonMa:** also y r u dating a man who cheated on u before

 **Morelikedamnilton:** well, I saw him at orientation so we kind of chilled for a while (he’s so cUTE) and I realized that I’m still kind of in love with him. But so is this other guy who we know from before. Alex is almost 100% certainly poly, so me and John (the guy) decided we’re just gonna make it a triad thing

 **Angelsky:** peggy is gonna be pissed

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yea

 **NelsonMa:** Peggy?

 **Angelsky:** our sister

 **NelsonMa: @morelikedamnilton** r u poly, or are you just doing this to make alex happy

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I don’t know for sure, but like I’m willing to try it out and John is rly cute and alex is going to make this one face when he finds out and it just makes me want to kiss him and it’s rly cUte

 **Angelsky:** I’m willing to take your place if it doesn’t work out

 **Morelikedamnilton:** wtf

 **NelsonMa:** wait **@angelsky** that’s a little weird

 **Angelsky:** yeah, but I introduced them the first time so it’s okay

 **Morelikedamnilton:** u introduced him to me bc ur the oldest and couldn’t marry down

 **Angelsky:** watevr I never had sex with him

 **Morelikedamnilton:** but u wanted to

 **Angelsky:** a lot of people did

 **NelsonMa:** wait u guys were sisters before too

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yeah

 **NelsonMa:** omg that’s so cool

 **Angelsky:** yo do u have a preferred name future roomie or are you gonna keep the automatic one

 **NelsonMa:** maybe later

 **Morelikedamnilton:** cool, so are you excited for college

 **NelsonMa:** YES

 **NelsonMa:** I’m majoring in gender studies and it’s gonna be really cool

 **Angelsky:** that will be, I was thinking of minoring in that. I’m doing political science and communications, cuz I wanna be the type of woman that wrangles powerful men

 **Morelikedamnilton:** she was undecided until she figured out alex’s squad was going here too

 **NelsonMa:** did u rly change majors based on ur sister’s past husband and current bf

 **Angelsky:** dude

 **Angelsky:** like I get it seems really fuckign weird

 **Angelsky:** but if u knew the shit that alex got up to you’d want to follow him around too

 **Morelikedamnilton:** she has a point

 **NelsonMa:** should I want to meet alex or should I stay far away

 **Morelikedamnilton:** that depends, are you hot and smart

 **NelsonMa:** yee

 **Morelikedamnilton:** then no, ur not allowed to meet alex

 **Angelsky:** that’s discrimination

 **NelsonMa:** I

 **NelsonMa:** r u telling me to stay away from ur husband bc u think I’ll have sex w him

 **Angelsky:** she doesn’t trust anyone named Maria in general, but she’s too much of a cinnamon roll to dislike u just bc ur name brings up weird memories, so this is her trying to be mean

 **NelsonMa:** I see

 **Morelikedamnilton:** actually that sounds rly terrible and I’m super sorry, I just, alex cheated on me with a girl named Maria (pronounced the same way) and she was actually gorgeous and the affair itself was hurtful, but it was more the mess that happened afterwards that brings up bad memories, and I just

 **NelsonMa:** oooooooooooh, okay

 **NelsonMa:** I do feel like that’s an issue you should address with the boy tho, not me

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I know, I’m working on it

 **NelsonMa:** u need to wrangle ur boy in if u seriously think he’d have sex with someone just bc they have the same name as someone he had sex with before

 **NelsonMa:** omg this seems so judgemental we just started talking and I’m so sorry, plz don’t hate me

 **NelsonMa:** I really just want us to get along and be happy

 **Morelikedamnilton:** same, and it’s fine – I understand. It’s difficult to wrap ur mind around if you don’t know alex

 **Angelsky:** Yeah, honestly, you’re not even close to the level of disdain peggy holds for him

 **Angelsky:** which will always amuse be a lil bit bc while I do agree with her on many of her points, she used to seriously believe he was the smartest person in the world and would listen to every word he said so closely, they were so close and the bestest friends

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I kno it was so adorable

 **Morelikedamnilton:** remember that time when we were still courting and he had come down from the camp and was all tired and scruffly (as scruffly as alex got anyways) but he just really wanted to see me (us) and he and peggy were talking while I was grabbing something from another room and I came back and he was asleep on peggy and she was just kind of petting his hair it was so cUTE

 **Angelsky:** omg I do, but like I wasn’t there bc the other day was def the only time I had seen him sleep but I remember mother being so worried for the indecency

 **NelsonMa:** wait when did u live that sleeping on someone’s shoulder was a cause for panic

 **Morelikedamnilton:** revolutionary America, this was specifically 1780 tho

 **Angelsky:** do u remember everything by years

 **Morelikedamnilton:** no, but like I said it was when we were courting

 **Angelsky:** so during like what, a two-week period

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ur not allowed to judge

 **NelsonMa:** wtf

 **Angelsky:** alex rushes into things

 **Morelikedamnilton:** and when he panics things tend to go very wrong very quickly

 **NelsonMa:** I, okay, I guess I’m just going to have to accept that ur husband is fuckign weird

 **Morelikedamnilton:** watevr

 **NelsonMa:** also omg I lived around that time

 **Angelsky:** rly where? I moved to England at one point, but I partied in france and came back to America a couple times for alex so we may have met

 **NelsonMa:** I lived in New York, so if u were there, maybe

 **Morelikedamnilton:** wait r u telling me that u didn’t visit for me or the niblings or any other friends and family but for MY husband

 **Angelsky:** maybe

 **Angelsky:** in my defense, nothing ever happened bc alex didn’t stop working and then I came back to yell at him and emotionally support u after that one thing happened

 **Morelikedamnilton:** but u wanted it to happen

 **Angelsky:** well yeah

 **Angelsky:** u saw how hot he was, and he had the intelligence attractive thing going for him, and I’ve seen him dance while drunk, those carribbean rhythms definitely translated to the bedroom and I wanted to find out just how well for myself

 **NelsonMa:** omg wat is wrong w u people

 **Morelikedamnilton:** so many things

 **Angelsky:** omg burr just messaged me

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I WANT TO F I G H T HIM

 **Angelsky:** lizzie honey, don’t let alex get to u like that, and he was already knocked out at orientation, or do u not remember

 **NelsonMa:** Burr sounds rly familiar lol

 **Angelsky:** he ran for president in 1800, so I’m sure u would’ve heard the name during that time

 **NelsonMa:** makes sense

 **Morelikedamnilton:** but what did he say

 **Angelsky:** omg

 **Angelsky:** you’ll never guess who his roommates are

 **Morelikedamnilton:** tjeffs and jmads

 **Morelikedamnilton:** y the fuck

 **NelsonMa:** who?

 **Angelsky:** the man who killed alex and two of his sworn political enemies

 **NelsonMa:** why does he have ur number

 **Angelsky:** idk probs from laf

 **Morelikedamnilton:** did u give laf ur number

 **Angelsky:** no but it’s better not to question laf

 **NelsonMa:** Laf?

 **Angelsky:** Paul Motier – another person from our previous life

 **NelsonMa:** is the entire squad here together

 **Morelikedamnilton:** not everyone we knew, or at least not to our knowledge

 **Angelsky:** but most of the hamilsquad is here

 **Angelsky:** even the oG

 **NelsonMa:** oG?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** gwash – he works in the history department, and is apparently the debate coach

 **Angelsky:** wait

 **NelsonMa:** ???

 **Angelsky:** Gwash is gonna have to relive his worst nightmares bc who do u think is gonna be on that debate team

 **Morelikedamnilton:** omg

 **NelsonMa:** who’s gwash

 **NelsonMa:** y is the debate team so important

 **Angelsky:** bc alex is gonna join it and so are tjeffs and any demreps he gathers and also probs burr

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I hate burr so much

 **Angelsky:** we kno

 **Angelsky:** also random tjeffs was terrible in bed

 **Morelikedamnilton:** did u expect anything different

 **Angelsky:** no but as a woman I wasn’t expected to enjoy my “wifely duties” even w other men

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I did

 **NelsonMa:** my husband was terrible

 **NelsonMa:** But I think I must have had an affair or something at one point bc I remember some gr8 action

 **Angelsky:** I feel it

 **NelsonMa:** u still haven’t explained who gwash it

 **Morelikedamnilton:** oh right, that’s Washington – George

 **Angelsky:** lol remember that time he got drunk with daddy

 **Morelikedamnilton:** jeez do I ever that was so funny u should have seen alex’s face when I told him

 **NelsonMa:** the first president of the united states George Washington casually got drunk with ur father

 **Angelsky:** yea

 **NelsonMa:** and he’s part of ur squad

 **NelsonMa:** also wtf is the hamilsquad

 **Morelikedamnilton:** it’s angel’s name for alex and his friends

 **Angelsky:** also everyone else that is here from that life

 **NelsonMa:** who the fuck were u people

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I feel like I should tell u

 **Angelsky:** but it’d be so funny to see you figure it out for yourself

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Tell us what u have so far

 **NelsonMa:** three sisters, alex who was bi with someone named john, killed by man named burr. U guys were rich and important enough to casually hang with George Washington. Alex is a strange duck, but he could dance and was good in bed. He is smol, and also attractive? Tjeffs and Jmads are in there somewhere, also someone named laf

 **Morelikedamnilton:** u got it right so far

 **NelsonMa:** also considering the combo of damnilton and hamilsquad, I’m assuming alex is alexander Hamilton

 **Angelsky:** got it right in one

 **NelsonMa:** neat-o

 **Angelsky:** alright so tell me more about that affair, I love talking about scandalous women

 **Morelikedamnilton:** SOMEONE KNOWS WHO HE IS

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I DID NOT FAIL

 **NelsonMa: @angelsky** yeah I don’t remember that much so I just know that it happened for a while and that the guy was aMAZing in bed **@morelikedamnilton** yee my history teacher had a poster of him in the classroom bc he hated him and always bounced the trash off it to fall into the trashcan, and for some reason the picture seemed familiar so I googled him real quick, not enough to anything legitimate, but his name and stuff

 **Angelsky:** u orgasmed in the 1700s and u don’t even remember it that’s terrible

 **NelsonMa:** I know I cry everytime I think about it

 **Angelsky:** like we need to find u this man again so we can get him to educate ur husband

 **NelsonMa:** nah – I don’t think I’d recognize him (the affair) and I didn’t like my husband. Nasty bastard, beat me and shit. He was a friggin scam artist too, and always tried to get me to play into his schemes

 **Morelikedamnilton:** did u?

 **NelsonMa:** Usually it was just simple stuff, like talk to this woman and her children so I can pickpocket the husband. I think he did whore me out once tho – that might be the affair. Like, I remember leaving the house because of an argument and then I was told to keep seducing someone, don’t remember who tho

 **Angelsky:** I’m sure u will

 **Morelikedamnilton:** If u ever remember something bad about ur husband kno u always have a shoulder to cry on

 **NelsonMa:** thank u

 **Morelikedamnilton:** no problem

 **Angelsky:** we’re gonna be the bestest friends guys

 **Angelsky:** lizzie can bitch about john and alex, and maria and I can bitch about our bad sexscapades of the 1700s

 **Morelikedamnilton:** guys I gotta go alex is calling bi

 **NelsonMa:** I get that lizzie is apparently the definition of a perfect human being but like why does she like alex after he cheated on her

 **Angelsky:** it’s complicated

 **Angelsky:** and it didn’t happen immediately

 **NelsonMa:** u don’t have to explain it’s kinda personal

 **Angelsky:** it’s kinda public knowledge at this point so it doesn’t rly matter

 **NelsonMa:** right, historical figure

 **Angelsky:** she kind of exiled him after it happened and they were never the same

 **NelsonMa:** and now they’re okay

 **Angelsky:** okay isn’t necessarily the right word. They reconciled after their son died, and lizzie really does have the biggest heart. Alex died fairly young, and lizzie lived for fifty more years, so she had a lot of time to morph his image in her mind a little bit. Alex’s name was a bit disparaged after all of his scandals and death and what not, so lizzie worked on fixing it. She even opened up an orphanage. She really did love him, and that never went away.

 **NelsonMa:** that’s really interesting, and it’s kinda of nice to know that it’s not perfectly fine, ya know

 **Angelsky:** yeah, I do

 **Angelsky:** also I have to ask, and I’m so sorry if I’m wrong (and if I’m right) but there are a couple of things you said that make it possible, and with everyone else popping up

 **NelsonMa:** sure, ask whatever

 **Angelsky:** what was your name

 **NelsonMa:** Maria Reynolds

 **Angelsky:** shit

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> I didn't intend for this to happen I swear but I knew I wanted Maria in here and this is where she emerged


End file.
